


PEACH

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: "Want some?" Jinwoo asks,raising a soft ripe peach to his mouthand taking a slow teasing bite.





	PEACH

**Author's Note:**

> There's very few people that ship JinYoon, even more as their otp. After years of waiting & eventually no longer having any expectation, a JinYoon fansite has surfaced! I feel so blessed & so thankful. I've lost hope for it at some point & stopped expecting, never in my wildest dreams... Yet, it became a reality & my JinYoon loving heart is rejoicing!
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd share something that more WINNER fans can enjoy. I mostly write JinYoon fics but tonight I'm sharing something that gives everyone who reads it a chance to imagine ANY Jinwoo-pairing. I'm trying it out. Idk if people will indeed enjoy it. So, kindly leave me a comment & let me know which Jinwoo-ship you imagined after reading it. I would really like to know. Thank you & you all can catch me on twitter. My ID there is @elitejean ❤

 

** If you have a favorite JINWOO pairing, imagine them. **

After reading, please ** _leave a comment_** & let me know _which Jinwoo-ship_ you imagined!

 

 

**P E A C H**

 

A lazy hot summer day,

sticky sweat slicked skin,

lying on the cool grass,

the sun’s rays stinging his eyes.

 

He feels someone nudge his side

but he's feeling far too lethargic

to bother moving

and too weary to care.

 

Several harsh nudges later

followed by a painful pinch on his arm

finally proved to be effective.

It forced him to roll on his side

with plans to shoot his meanest glare

at whoever it was that dared to ruin

such a blissful moment.

 

But those thoughts

disappear completely

when he spots Jinwoo

sitting cross-legged on the grass,

his damp locks slicked back,

looking every bit

like he'd come straight out

of a ten million dollar

Renoir painting.

 

 _"Want some?"_ Jinwoo asks,

raising a soft ripe peach to his mouth

and taking a slow teasing bite.

 

He stares at him intently,

mesmerized and breathless

as the fruit is torn between Jinwoo’s lips,

its juice dripping sinfully past his chin

and traveling down his pale arm.

 

 _"Well?"_ Jinwoo drawled,

his eyes beckoning him closer

as he took another taunting bite

of the succulent fruit,

totally _unapologetic._

 

Snatching Jinwoo's juice drenched arm,

he pushed him down and climbed on top of him.

His lips ghosted over heat-flushed cheeks

before meeting Jinwoo’s warm pliant lips

that tasted a hundred times sweeter

than any _peach_ he's ever known.

 

Jinwoo exhales warm air against his neck,

his breath catching at the feel of Jinwoo’s fingers

slipping under the belt hook of his jeans.

 

Hot desire fueled kisses,

shared burgeoning heat,

divine friction, needy gasps,

shortened versions of his name.

 

It does things to him,

_white and hot,_

enough to make him

not only see stars

but _reach_ them.

 

Sweat _slides_ down from Jinwoo’s skin

falling like _raindrops_ rolling off rose petals,

hair coming _loose_ around his face,

 _hunger_ still looming wide in his eyes.

 

Memories of whole nights

spent _locked_ together

in each other's embrace

nearly seize his lungs,

stirring up _fresh_ arousal.

 

He touches Jinwoo’s lips,

wanting nothing more

than to _fill_ his pretty mouth

with something more than words.

 

The _bitten_ fruit now lies

 _forgotten_ on the grass.

 

**FIN.**

 

 


End file.
